


Wazer Wifle

by elmstreetkid



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Interpretation of the Institute in general, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun is ten years old, and he knows two things: his dad is dead, and his mom is missing. The ruins of a neighborhood called Sanctuary has been his home all his life, just him and Codsworth, the bot who raised him. But now Shaun wants to leave, to find his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like Codsworth was the only person Shaun knew. 

Well, robot, but Codsworth was like a person to Shaun. 

There were traders, of course. Lucas and Cricket and Carla. That's how Codsworth made caps, either trading scrap or purifying water for them. They'd stay the night before getting back on the road, enough time to tell Shaun stories, but mostly it was just him and Codsworth. It wasn't like Shaun didn't love Codsworth, he loved him very much, but there was always one thing missing: his mother.

"Codsworth, what happened to my parents?" He had asked him, when he was around eight years old. 

"Mum and sir?" Codsworth seemed to hesitate. It was hard to read expressions on someone without a face. "Well, you know how the world is, er, torn up? What with the radiation and ruins and whatnot?" 

"Yeah. I know it wasn't always like that, Codsworth. I saw what it was like in some comics and magazines and books." 

"Yes, I know, but you see, you were born before then. A little over two hundred years ago, when the world was still whole, you were born. Your mum and dad, they loved you so. They acquired me to help around the house, to help take care of you and... and then the bombs came. That's what made the world the way it is now. Bombs. But mum and sir, they took you to a vault, and you were to live there as a family away from all of this. There was no room for me, but I survived, as you would expect of a fine piece of General Atomics equipment."

Codsworth laughs, just for a moment. His pride dissipates and he becomes somber. 

"One day, I became curious." His voice is soft, bordering on a whisper. "I wanted to see, perhaps, what became of the vault. I had hoped that mum and sir would return, or perhaps even your children. This was seven years ago. When I entered, I... Oh, Shaun. There was nothing. Skeletons. I had heard that a vault to the south had continued to prosper, on the radio, but... I suppose they're an anomaly. And then I found it. There was a room, full of these pods. Like your crib. One had you and your father, just there. Like you were frozen. You were, in fact. When I thawed him out, sir handed you to me. 'Take him somewhere safe, Codsworth. They took her.' He said. He was in such a panic. I responded, what do you mean, sir? And he pointed to a pod that was empty, and said that people had come, thawed mum out, and left with her. And then..." Codsworth's voice cracks. "Then I left. I left sir there, expecting him to follow me out once he had looked about. I heard footsteps, I'm sure he did too. I wasn't seen, but they found sir. 'What did you do with her? Where's my wife?' And... and there was a struggle. I heard it. And as I ascended the lift from the vault to the outside, there was a gunshot. I waited, days and days until I was sure they were gone, and when I went back, sir... sir was dead. They had killed him." 

The issue wasn't pressed further. Shaun didn't want to hurt Codsworth's feelings. But that one question opened up a new state of curiosity in the young boy, a question that couldn't be answered with just a story. 

... 

"Shaun, wake up! It's a very special day today!" 

Rolling over under his blankets, Shaun cracked open one weary eye to see Codsworth hovering beside his bed with a plate in his claw. Scrambled eggs (Mirelurk, most likely. Not many traders sold radscorpion eggs) sat beside a sliver of melon and fried tatos. 

"Happy birthday, Shaun!" He sets the plate on the child's lap as Shaun sits up. "My word, ten years old already! It seems like just yesterday you were just a wee babe. Why, I still have your crib stored away." His eye-stalks shift and Codsworth blinks. "Ah, but I can reminisce later. When you finish with breakfast, get dressed and come to the kitchen for your birthday gift!" 

Codsworth hovers out of the room, humming happily. The eggs are delicious, but it's near impossible for Shaun to swallow with the lump in his throat, because he knows Codsworth's chipper mood isn't going to last long. 

... 

A battered cardboard box sits on the kitchen table. Codsworth's used the same box to wrap Shaun's presents every year. 

"Ah, there's the birthday boy!" The hum of a Mr. Handy engine is a familiar sound at this point, background noise to Shaun. Codsworth pushes the box forward with his claw. "Or should I say birthday man?" He titters happily, pleased with his own uniquely parental humor. "Well, go ahead! Open it!" 

Beneath the faded cardboard lid sits a sweet roll, lovingly made with the grain Codsworth grows in the backyard across the street ("It's easier for the sun to shine on the garden!" He always said.) Surrounding it is gum drops, bubble gum, snack cakes, and a bottle of each type of Nuka-Cola. It was the most sweet food Shaun had ever seen together in his entire life. 

"Golly, Codsworth! Thanks! Thanks a whole bunch! Oh, wow!" 

The bot is clearly pleased with the boy's cheerful shrieking. 

"Make sure you don't eat it all at once, dear boy, lest you get a bellyache! Ah, I was so excited packing it all up today! Let me just say, it wasn't easy hiding all those treats, no sir. I didn't just have to hide them from you, but from ants! But I'm glad you like your present, Shaun." 

He leaves Shaun to nibble at his goodies, going back to scouring the skillet he made breakfast with. Now's Shaun's chance. 

"Codsworth, can I ask you something?" 

"Yes, Shaun?" Codsworth doesn't look up from his work, scrubbing the pan with a rag and rinsing it with water purified from the river. 

"If I went to find mom, would you come with me?" 

The sound of metal bumping onto metal as Codsworth drops the pan is jarring, but not as much as the ensuing silence is. The one working clock in the house ticks for an eternity before Codsworth turns to face Shaun. 

"You... you want to leave? And find mum? Shaun, it's dangerous out there." 

"I know, Codsworth, but... I'm ten years old. That means mom's been missing for ten years. I want to find her. I want to at least know that she's ok." 

Wringing his hands (or rather, nervously putting his flamethrower and buzzsaw together while tapping them with his claw), Codsworth seems to shudder. 

"Oh, Shaun..." Codsworth murmurs. "You know I love you like my very own family."

"And I love you too, Codsworth. You're like a round metal uncle to me." 

"I..." Codsworth sighs. "If this is what you want, Shaun, I'll go. Ill help you. We'll find mum together." 

"Do you mean it, Codsworth?"

The lids to Codsworth's eye-stalks close and he nods them. 

"I mean it. Let's find mum." 

...

Finding a mother seemed to take more preparation than Shaun thought. 

Cricket was stopping in Sanctuary that day, her brahmin feeding from the trough full of grass and grain Codsworth put together for the caravans. 

"Hey, kid. Heard it was your birthday. I woulda got you somethin', but I doubt Mr. Bot would let me give you a gun. I just got you some caps instead." 

She held a pouch of caps in her calloused hand, confused when Codsworth waved them away. 

"Normally, I'd appreciate such a considerate gift, Miss Cricket, but as it were, I would prefer it if you gave Shaun a gun." Despite his business-like, stern tone, Cricket shines as bright as the sun. 

"Holy shit, you mean it?!" 

"Language, Miss Cricket." 

The merchant bounces on her heels, hands clasped together and plaque-stained teeth bared in a wide grin. "Sorry, Codsy, sorry! But whatcha want, huh? An automatic combat rifle? Assault rifle with a night-vision scope? A shredding minigun? Oh, oh, oh! What about a quad-barrel missile launcher?" 

Codsworth's engine whirs in alarm. "My goodness, no! I think a small pistol would work best for young Shaun. Perhaps one of those pipe guns so popular these days?" 

Scoffing, Cricket digs in her bag. "Yeah, I got plenty of those. No one ever wants anything cool, all they want is safe and reliable. Here." The gun is heavy in Shaun's palm, maybe around two pounds. Not a terrible weight, but something that Shaun would most likely never forget that he was holding, even if he had it in a backpack. 

"Thank you, Cricket." Shaun's hand seems so tiny with the gun in it, and he holds it gingerly, carefully. 

"No problem, kiddo. Watcha need that for, anyway? Tryin' to keep the bloodbugs away?" 

"I"m gonna find my mom. Codsworth says that I need something to defend myself with, just in case." 

"Ah." Wiping her eyes with the back of her ragged sleeves, Cricket sniffs. "Codsworth told me about that. Bad business. I hope you find her, kid." The red around Cricket's eyes is more pronounced, and the smile she gives Shaun is heartfelt. "You know how to use that, though?" 

"No. Will you teach me?" 

"Of course, kiddo."

... 

Tin can after tin can, bottle after bottle, Shaun fires the gun at the targets lined up by Cricket. When he hits more than he misses, she makes a satisfied noise in the back of her throat. 

"Looks like you're gettin' the hang of it, shorty. One step closer to findin' momma." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun and an overprotective Codsworth travel to Concord, meeting some new friends along the way.

"Shaun, I think we should establish some rules while we're out."

The bridge across Sanctuary's creek was rickety, but still safe enough for Shaun and Codsworth to cross. 

"Like what, Codsworth?"

Cricket had departed the morning earlier, but Codsworth was adamant that he and Shaun wouldn't set foot outside of Sanctuary without preparing. After he had made Shaun strap cobbled bits of leather over his jeans and t-shirt as "armor", Codsworth had packed away what he referred to as essential emergency supplies: the contents of every first aid kit he kept around the settlement, five bottles of clean water, molerat jerky, a box of Dandy Boy apples, dried mutfruit slices, and duct tape. The "essentials" were kept snug in homemade pockets that Codsworth attached to his chassis, while Shaun's new gun was kept in a messenger-style bag on his hip along with spare ammunition and some emergency Stimpaks. 

"Well, we should prioritize your safety, first of all. I'll take point on combat situations and you should treat the unknown with caution. People, animals, food stuffs, water. Be careful around them." 

"You don't think you're being a worrywart, Codsworth?" Shaun's tone was teasing. He loved Codsworth doting, it showed that Codsworth cared, but this seemed a touch ridiculous. 

"I would rather be safe than sorry, young Shaun! Why, just look over there!" With a whir of his engine he directed his claw towards the Red Rocket truck stop that was coming into view. A scruffy German Shepard was sniffing curiously around the broken coolant pumps. "That pup over there could be a vicious wild dog, thirsty for blood!" 

The dog barked, wagging his tail but Codsworth gave his buzzsaw a cautionary spin. 

"Behind me, Shaun! Just in case!" 

When the dog failed to attack, Codsworth was willing to lower his guard. The dog gave a friendly bark, sitting before Codsworth and Shaun and wagging his tail. 

"Hey, it's alright, Codsworth." Shaun assures the bot while he kneels down to pet the dog. The pooch licks Shaun's palm and gazes at him with wide eyes. "He's a nice guy." 

"Yes, well. What if he wasn't? We were careful so we didn't get hurt." 

The dog stiffens suddenly, sniffing about and holding his head alert. Pacing away from Shaun and Codsworth, he gives a low growl. 

"Shaun, stick close to me. I'm serious this time." Codsworth revs his saw. "And get your gun out, just in case." 

In a flash, several molerats burst from the dirt, and the dog snarls and dives at the nearest one. 

"Keep calm, young Shaun! We'll survive this." Codsworth's buzzsaw chops through the mottled pink skin of the rat that attempts to jump at him. Two rats are dead, and three more continue to evade them by burrowing. 

Tremors overtake Shaun's hands. The pipe gun shakes in his hands, index finger over the slightly rusted trigger while Codsworth chops at another rat and the dog gives a warning bark. What was it that Cricket told him? Look down the sights, take a breath, squeeze the trigger. One rat is about to burrow again, Shaun fires his gun at its wrinkled head. One shot, then another, and the rat lies dead on the soil. Five dead molerats, one alive Shaun. 

"Are you alright! Shaun, oh dear! Are you alright?" Codsworth immediately comes floating to him. "Do you need a Stimpak? Bandages? An aspirin?" 

"No, Codsworth, I'm fine. Thanks to you and the dog." Said pup had trotted over and was poking his nose against Shaun's hand. "Why don't we bring him with us?" 

"Well, he is a quite adept at combat..." Codsworth states, eyeing the dog before he lets out a sigh. "Alright. But only because he seems as intent on protecting you just as much as I am." 

"Codsworth, you're the best! C'mon, let's go, boy!" 

... 

A few blocks down the road from the Red Rocket is the outskirts of Concord, empty save for some bloodbugs Codsworth is able to handle by himself. 

"Where do you think everyone is, Codsworth?" The dog trots beside Shaun, who in turn is trailing behind Codsworth. 

"I'm not sure... most of these homes look boarded up and abandoned. Perhaps there are people in the center of town." 

A few more minutes of walking, and the outline of a person comes into view. And more people, all wearing jagged metal armor and holding guns and lead pipes. Raiders. The dog starts to growl, and Codsworth is already warming up his flamethrower. The dog holds one by the calf, Codsworth torching another. One raider, with a cloth mask and nothing covering his dirty, scarred chest, runs towards Shaun and there's a loud and metallic _crack_ and the raider falls over dead. More noises, a flash of red accompanying them all and Shaun is able to suss out where they're coming from while Codsworth and the dog wipe out the raiders on the street. A man in an old coat and brown hat is standing on the balcony of the museum at the end of the street, holding a glowing rifle. 

"Hey, kid!" He shouts, taking aim and firing at a raider who comes out from behind a streetlight. "Kid, grab that laser musket on the ground, I've got survivors up here. Bring your robot and Dogmeat and help us, please!" 

A man in a blue shirt and tan jacket lies dead outside the museum door, a rifle like the balcony man's beside him along with several battery-like cartridges. 

"Codsworth, doggy! We have to go in the museum and help those people!" Shaun yells, rushing forward and grabbing the rifle. It's heavier than the gun Cricket gave him, but he jams in one of the cartridges and cranks the lever on the rifle anyway. People need help, so he's going to help them. If he needed help, he's sure they would do the same. 

"Come along, pup! Shaun needs us!" Codsworth punctuates this command with a rev of his buzzsaw, following Shaun into the dimly lit foyer of the museum. 

If there were a lot of raiders on the street, there were just as many in the museum. Codsworth's flamethrower can only reach so far, so he and the dog go through the museum's hallways, past tattered displays and up the stairs, and get up close and personal with the raiders. As heavy as the rifle is, Shaun is able to raise it and fire as accurately as he can at the raiders, the ones that Codsworth and the dog aren't too close to. The raiders dwindle, and Shaun is able to climb the stairs and join back up with Codsworth, while the dog rushes towards a closed door. Tumblers click, and the door unlocks, swinging open to show the man from the balcony with four other people. 

"Man, I don't kn... Man! You're young! How old are you?" The man is smiling, his rifle lowered in front of him.

"I just turned ten yesterday." 

"You look older from a distance, you know that? I thought you were at least fourteen. What's your name, kid?" 

"I'm Shaun, this is Codsworth. Is this your dog?" 

The dog trots past the man, towards a sofa in the room where an elderly woman sits. The dog seems to check in with her, and he rests his head on her lap. 

"Yeah, that's Dogmeat." The man replies, pointing at the people in the room. "That's Mama Murphy, that's Marcy Long and her husband Jun, and that's Sturges. I'm Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen." 

"Wait, I know of the Minutemen!" Codsworth pipes up. "You suffered losses in Quincy, didn't you?" 

"Bad business, Quincy. We thought this might be a good place to settle but..." Preston sighs, somber as opposed to his originally friendly demeanor. "When we got here, there were twenty of us. Yesterday, there were eight. Now we're five. We've got a plan to get us out of here, but we're gonna need some help." 

"We can help! Codsworth and I can do whatever you need!" 

Preston looks back at the man in overalls, Sturges. "Well, Sturges says there a set of power armor and a minigun in a crashed vertibird on the roof. If someone can get the fusion core from the basement, they can get in the armor and use the minigun to clear away the raiders. You, uh, you might be a little small for the armor, Shaun." 

"What about you? You're big, Preston." 

"I could try, but someone would have to stay up here and back me up from the balcony. Keep the settlers safe and all that. You getting the hang of that laser musket?" 

"I think I am, sir." Preston's cheerful demeanor comes back for a moment and he laughs. 

"You don't have to be so polite. Just Preston is fine. Stay up here with the settlers, and when I'm out there, back me up with the musket." 

"Gotcha." Shaun replies with a vigorous nod of his head. "Do you want Codsworth to go with you? For backup? He's really good with a buzzsaw." 

"I'd be happy to accompany you, Mr. Garvey." 

"Thanks, Codsworth. Dogmeat will stay with Shaun." Preston turns back to Shaun. "Good luck, kid." 

Sturges locks the door behind Preston and Codsworth, ruffling Shaun's hair while he walks back to the terminal he was tinkering with. "Preston'll be fine, kiddo." He leans over the desk, typing onto the terminal's keyboard. 

"So, what's your story?" Marcy, the lady pacing, addresses Shaun. Her brow is furrowed and she looks angry. Her husband, Jun, sits on the floor. 

"I was hoping to find some help in Concord. My mom is missing, and I want to find her." 

"I hope you find her." Marcy looks away, towards the floor as she continues to pace. "I really do." 

"You're gonna find her, kid. I saw it." Mama Murphy's voice is croaky, her eyes tired. "You gotta go help Preston, now. He needs you." 

Before Shaun can reply, there's a earthshaking thump from outside that makes Sturges jump. 

"Aw, jeez louise! That must be the power armor, you can jump from stories in those things. Get out there, kid, I'll man down the fort!" 

From the balcony, Shaun can see everything. The heated glow of the minigun as Preston fires it off continually, practically mowing down raiders like Codsworth mows down the lawn. Shaun cranks the minigun, propping it up on the balcony's railing while he aims down the sights. He manages to get a few shots out into the shins of a few raiders that Codsworth is dousing in flame when the metal cover over a portion of the pavement starts to bump, like something below it is trying to bust out. Preston reloads the minigun, and that's when it pops out from below the pavement. It's scaly, horned, with massive claws. It's a Deathclaw, looking just how Codsworth used to describe them, and if Codsworth was right, that thing was dangerous. 

Shaun cranks the musket furiously, trying to get as many shots out onto the Deathclaw as he can. The remaining raiders are distracting it, allowing Preston to unload rounds into its back. Shot after shot, fusion cell after fusion cell, raider after raider. When the only living person on the street is Preston, the Deathclaw turns and raises one of its hands, exposing its vulnerable stomach and Shaun gets a shot out, right into its chest. Another second of firing from the minigun and the Deathclaw falls, dead. Preston is safe, and so are the settlers. Shaun was able to help them. 

... 

The settlers, plus Shaun and Dogmeat, gathered in the foyer of the museum while Preston and Codsworth walked victoriously back into the museum. 

"That... was pretty fantastic, Codsworth." The power armor helmet is under Preston's arm and with the other he's carrying the minigun. 

"I agree! I think we make quite the team, Mr. Garvey." There are a couple scratches on Codsworth's paint, but he's in one piece and relief washes over Shaun. That Deathclaw looked like it could have crushed Codsworth like a tarberry. 

"Hey, Shaun." Preston kneels in front of him. "You did great up there. You can keep that musket if you want. We could use more help, if you're still up for it." 

"Thanks! And, anything, Preston." 

"Well, Mama Murphy thinks she found a place for us to settle. Sanctuary, she says, and-" 

"Hey, that's where I live! Me and Codsworth!" 

Preston looks shocked, Marcy long even more. 

"Wait, you mean this is a real place? She wasn't just stoned out of her gourd?" Her eyes are wide and Jun is holding onto her hand. 

"Yeah! There are lots of old house that you can still live in, and a creek that Codsworth uses to purify water, and a lot of dirt to grow food! And a lot of traders come by to see me and Codsworth. It's a great place to live." 

"Well, I guess it's settled, then." Grinning, Preston stands and gathers the settlers together. "We're heading to Sanctuary, everyone. With our new friends." 

"Oh, that's wonderful." Mama Murphy trembles as she stands, steadying herself against Sturges, who holds her steady. "But there's more to your destiny, kid. I saw it. I saw your daddy in that ice box, and I saw him die. I saw that bot take you off, and I saw your mama too." 

"My mom!" Shaun's nauseated, his heart has dropped into his stomach and everything besides Mama Murphy is being drowned out. "You saw my mom? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"I saw her in the icebox. I can feel her energy. She's alive. But I don't know where she is." 

She's alive. His mother is alive. 

"How come you can't see her? What's that mean?" 

Mama Murphy shakes her head. "I dunno, kid. The Sight does what it wants. But I don't need to tell you where to start lookin', though. The Great Green Jewel, Diamond City." 

"What's in Diamond City, is my mom there?" 

"Dunno, kid. But it's a start. Look, I'm tired now..." 

Codsworth's engine whirs excitedly and he floats towards Mama Murphy. "I apologize, Ms. Murphy. You must understand that young Shaun has been looking for his mother for some time. You can rest in Sanctuary." 

"Yeah, you should rest, Mama." Preston picks the helmet and minigun back up. "Let's get to Sanctuary, and then figure out what we'll do next." 


End file.
